narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Guardian of Earth: Meeting Grandfather Suzaku
The New Students "Algebra is my new sworn enemy," growled Senna as she looked at the giant C- the teacher put in the corner of her paper. Senna knew she had studied, but since she had the constant threat of death and despair day in and day out, it was hard for a girl like her to remember the minor things like grades. She looked over at Nanashi's paper which had an A in the corner. She chuckled to see that Takeshi had yet another B- added to his average in Algebra. She knew that Takeshi often scored well in his other classes but Algebra was the exception. She packed up her belongings and started to head toward lunch as the bell rang. She then was accidentally knocked down by a girl with silvery purple hair. "Oh, sorry about that," said the girl in a weak tone. Senna smiled and said, "It's alright. I wasn't looking at where I was going." She stood up and asked, "By the way, I don't believe I've seen you around here before, what's your name?" "Uhh..." The girl looked at Senna nervously. Senna looked behind her to see that Kouhei was walking up to them. Senna smiled and said, "Yo, Kouhei, how's it goin'?" Kouhei smiled and said, "Nothing much." He looked over to the girl who had hidden herself behind Senna and he said, "So, what's your friend's name? The girl blushed as Kouhei mentioned her. She then stood beside Senna and said, "My name is Mizore." Kouhei smiled and held out his hand, "Nice to meet you, Mizore." Mizore slowly grabbed Kouhei's hand and shook it. She blushed and then said, "I'm a new student here, and I don't know my way around the school yet, so..." She moved closer to Kouhei. "Could you help me with this predicament I'm in?" Kouhei looked at her and smiled slightly. "Sure, id love to help you, Mizore." Mizore smiled, then she moved even closer to Kouhei. She then was pulled aside by Senna who asked, "Hey, you mind? He's my boyfriend." Mizore shrugged and walked back over to Kouhei and said, "Thanks for your help, you have no idea what this means to me." Kouhei chuckled nerviously, "No problem, any friend of Senna-chan's is a friend of mine" he said, pulling Senna close to him. Mizore then said, "Lead the way then..." The three of them started to walk toward the cafeteria when Kurumu, Nanashi, and Takeshi walked up. Kurumu stopped dead in her tracks, and the same was for Mizore. Kouhei stared at the two girls, "Uh... well, Kurumu, meet Mizore, and Mizore, likewise" Kurumu's face brightened up, as did Mizore's. Then they jumped toward each other and squealed. Takeshi sighed and said, "Um...could someone explain this?" Kurumu perked up and said, "Everyone, this is my younger sister, Mizore Kousoku." Everyone stared comicly at Kurumu and Mizore. "Huh?!" in unison, they all yelled. Kurumu's Sister Mizore looked over at the others and whispered to Kurumu, "Was it something I said?" Everyone was silent as Seireitou then walked out, "So, Kurumu-chan's sis, nice to meet you" he said, holding out his hand. Mizore smiled and shook Seireitou's hand. She then asked, "Are you the one my older sis is dating?" Seireitou smiled, "Yeah, im Seireitou Hyuga, or just Sei, as many others call me". He then walked over to Kurumu. Senna stared at Mizore, then she said, "I have another cousin?" Mizore looked over at Senna and asked, "You're Senna Kurosaki?" She walked over and stared at Senna. She smirked and said, "Well, I'm glad my cousin is actually really nice..." She looked over to Kouhei, "And one who has a great taste in men..." Kouhei blushed slightly while Senna meerly smirked, "Yeah, i do" she said, then smiling warmly at Kouhei, to which he smiled back the same way.